1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick-type glue dispenser including a cap, which is easily separated from the stick-type glue dispenser by a simple operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, stick-type glue dispensers may be classified into the following: a stick-type glue dispenser for dispensing solid glue content and a stick-type glue dispenser for dispensing liquid glue content.
The stick-type glue dispenser for dispensing solid glue content is typically constructed such that the solid glue content can be projected from and retracted into the glue dispenser, i.e., the solid glue content can be moved up and down in a tube of the stick-type glue dispenser. In the stick-type glue dispenser adapted to dispense solid glue content which is to be projected and retracted, a holder for holding the solid glue content is movably disposed up and down in a tube. To move the solid glue content up and down, a screw is threadedly engaged with a central threaded hole of the holder. A rotator is integrally coupled to the screw to rotate the screw. Consequently, when the rotator is rotated, the screw threadedly engaged with the holder is also rotated, thereby moving the holder up and down in the tube. The conversion of the rotational movement of the rotator into the linear movement of the holder is of course achieved by linear guide grooves formed on the holder which are engaged with linear guide protrusions formed on an inner surface of the tube. According to the stick-type glue dispenser for dispensing solid glue content that is constructed in the above-described manner, the solid glue content can be projected from the glue dispenser by a desired length when necessary. The solid glue content that is projected from the glue dispenser can be retracted into the glue dispenser when it is not necessary to use the glue dispenser any longer.
Meanwhile, the stick-type glue dispenser for dispensing liquid glue content is constructed such that the liquid glue content that is contained in a tube is released by pressing the tube. In this case, the tube is commonly made of soft material such as flexible plastic for convenience in use.
In any of the stick-type glue dispensers for dispensing solid glue content and the stick-type glue dispensers for dispensing liquid glue content, the stick-type glue dispenser essentially requires a cap in addition to the above-mentioned components, which is detachably coupled to a lower end of the tube. Because a considerable amount of moisture is contained not only in the liquid glue content but also in the solid glue content, the amount of moisture that is evaporated from the glue content is gradually increased as the amount of time the glue content is exposed to the ambient air is increased. Due to the evaporation of moisture, the adhesive properties of the glue content is proportionally deteriorated. Accordingly, the cap is necessary to prevent moisture from evaporating from the glue content when the stick-type glue dispenser is not in use.
In a conventional stick-type glue dispenser for dispensing solid glue content, in order to use the stick-type glue dispenser it is necessary for a user to separate the cap from the stick-type glue dispenser with one hand while grasping the glue dispenser body with the other hand.
In this case, if the user is already holding an object to be applied with the glue content with one hand, there is considerable inconvenience in using the stick-type glue dispenser.